It All Started With An Unusual Situation
by DarkKalypto123
Summary: A human male ends up in the dimension of Gensokyo, because of a certain someone, and ends up having to deal with many women much stronger than himself and all with weird personalities, while at the same time something weird happens to him.


Author's Note(or whatever you wanna call it)-This is my first fan fiction ever writing and i am doing it for 2 reasons, the fun of it and so i can practice writing as an author since that's what I inspire to do, so any constructive criticism is appreciated.

Also this was put into Mature rating due to a lot of coarse language, although in the future there will be a few of those moments, warning there is a third category which is the romance, i wasn't able to or just really am an idiot and couldn't find a third genre option, therefore i was not able to put a third genre up, though the romance wont be the main part of the plot anything, just a bit of comic relief since some of those moments will be funny(by some i mean half :P)

That's all,Enjoy!~

P.S:I may use the authors notes as a place to make jokes of the story later on and you can expect at least one chapter a week, since schools killing me at the moment i can't do anything better.

* * *

Alice

It was a bright sunny day in Gensokyo, the birds were chirping, it was quite warm but with that slight cold breeze that most enjoyed to have so they wouldn't melt. It was this soft breeze that made the trees of the feared Dark Forest rustle, it was also this breeze that picked off some of the leaves from the branches of the trees and inconveniently landed one of them right on my face, so I ended up waking with a minty smell in my nose (that I may have liked if it wasn't for it being the first thing in the morning) and my vision being completely covered in green tinted darkness…great start of a morning don't you think, oh, wait that isn't all. When I put my hand over to take the leaf of my face, I felt something squirm; it felt slimy, hairy and quite small…like a bug. "A bug…." I thought to myself, it just kept echoing in my mind. I then suddenly got up and screamed, throwing the leaf and whatever was on it off my face and on to the floor. My heart was still beating, while I thought of where the bug could be and tried to think of how a bug could glide on a leaf all the way through my window, then I found it, right next to my foot, laid a little harmless caterpillar, still and not moving, obviously dead. "Eh…..I was scared of that?" Yes Alice that is exactly what you and I were scared of, and now we should be ashamed of ourselves; I shouldn't be called the seven-colored puppeteer anymore, but instead Alice the exterminator, wow I can see it, everyone calling me that….the day seems to have started off completely different than the weather, well look at the bright side, it was exciting and I'm wide awake now.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" I sighed, as I had a sip at my tea. A good cup of tea in the morning solves everything, but it could use a bit more sugar, just as I said that one of my many dolls dropped a sugar cube in my cup while another stirred it in. I took another sip to test for the taste, "much better!" immediately after declaring that, I had a feeling as if someone was approaching my house(I was never sure but i almost always right). "Hmmmmm, could be Marisa", but if it was her the door would be gone by now, "might be those fairies that have recently been causing me trouble." Well that would ruin my relaxation time, "or it could…..oh crap…please don't tell me it's another lost traveler", that would mean I would have to help and start a conversation with a complete stranger (I wasn't a very social person and had trouble talking to people I didn't meet often, I still didn't talk much to the people I knew but at least I wasn't nervous.) I sighed, "that's even worse than having to fight a couple of low level fairies, please oh please let me be wrong for once" but when i usually started worrying about something, it like that I hastily drank my tea, burning my throat a bit on the way down, and quickly left my house with my dolls on the ready.

Unknown

"Fuck! That really hurts", I said as my head throbbed once more. "Where in the bloody hell am I?" I had woken up a while ago in this giant forest and I was trying to get out of… CORRECTION: am still trying to get out of here. I had woken up not knowing at all who I was or what I was doing, you know, like amnesia, and the only thing that stopped me from panicking in fear and probably having a heart attack was a letter I found. It was entitled to _toy_ which I guess was supposed to be me, I wonder what games she'll play with me, although I have quite a good idea, back to point, the letter was very short and didn't give me much information about my situation or my past, and it was…, whatever I'll just read it to you.

_Hello there, you probably don't know what is going on at the moment, since I split the boundary between your memory and your brain and have it for the time being. I'm sorry if this has inconvenienced you or is making you feel uncomfortable, but I did this since I was getting bored and I really needed some fun, plus I'd like to experiment a little something on you since you seemed to have quite an interesting energy, though you need not worry about those matters. As to console you about the problem of being completely confused about yourself, I'll tell you that you are a normal human that does not belong to this world, actually it's more like a boundary between dimensions, ah it's hard to explain just remember you are not from here and you may come across some weird things, you'll know them when you see them. As for your name….well it kind of sucked, so we'll just use the nickname you liked to call yourself, which was "Jet" although that's quite a phony and made up name too, so I suggest you add a "ru" to the end of your name, just to make it flow a bit better, since u may not like to anger the residents here. That is all, I shall come to you when there is something going on, so don't go looking for me~, Good Luck! _

_Best Regards,_

_- Yukari-Sama (your host to the realm of Gensokyo)_

See what I mean? She gave me such an undescriptive analysis of the situation, I mean be a bit more helpful than that, her consolation was merely a way to stop me from dying in fear, at least she could've been a bit more considerate. Also, who does she think she is just picking up the first random person she sees that has a so-called _interesting aura, _and just naming me "Jetru" out of the blue like that? She did that just to protect me from the residents, I mean how bad could have my real name been for me to change it to _Jet _and that it would anger the residents here. That also brings up the question, how dangerous is this place, how scary are the residents that I shouldn't anger them, well I guess pretty scary since this Yukari person seems to be able to steal memory or something like that and make me move from dimension to dimension, though that is kind of over-powered. "Meh, how bad could it be?" I declared out loud. Right as I said that a bunch of dolls surrounded me with knives, swords and stuff of the sort, I think I've realized something about my past, I seem to be afraid of inanimate objects that shouldn't be alive but are and realized over the course of this whole time, that I talked to myself quite a lot…even reading something to myself to explain it to myself, which I think seems kind of insane. I said right then, out loud, knowing I had just jinxed myself"….pretty bad."


End file.
